


The Dorm Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU!, College Levi, Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Activity, Implied Sexual Content, Intense Situations, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Smut? I dont really remember tbh, Stress, Trust Issues, Yarn, caught kissing, college eren, emotional breakdowns, emotional stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Attack on Titan college AU. Ereri)Eren and Levi happen to be assigned as college roommates. One day, on his set cleaning date, Eren finds his yarn. He accidentally tips over the box becoming entangled in it and when Levi tries to help, he too becomes entangled. The rest is history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Ereri anymore but I felt the need to post this fic since it's the first I've ever written (2-3 Years ago I first published it on quotev)

Eren Jaeger's first year of college was an experience, to say the least. He had just finished unpacking and setting up his side of the dorm when his roommate walked in.

Raven hair, gray eyes, and porcelain skin with a short stature. Levi Ackerman. If Eren remembered correctly, his roommate had already finished unpacking earlier and left a note saying something about a cleaning schedule.

Eren turned around from what he was doing to formally greet the person he'd be spending his college years with. "Levi, right? I'm Eren, nice to meet you." The younger one held his hand out towards Levi.

Levi scoffed at the hand being held out to him and reluctantly gripped it.

"That's correct."

Two simple words. Two simple words and his personality was already confirmed in Eren's mind.

To Eren, Levi was an edgy, emotionless, clean freak, antisocial human being. Eren's interpretation was at least semi-correct. Levi had emotions. He just chose not to show them as he was afraid of getting hurt.

That was their first encounter. Over with in a span of seconds, yet going on seemingly forever in Eren's mind. He couldn't forget the exchange of words. The simple "That's correct." would never leave his mind. Two words that established set boundaries between the two. Two words that confirmed they would never come to be friends.

The second encounter was days later, as their schedules seemed to always overlap with the other's free time. It was the day Eren decided to skip a class to finish a paper on time for another class. Levi had a break between classes and decided to go back to his dorm and read. When Levi entered the room he expected it to be empty as always. That's why he jumped at the sight of his roommate, passed out on his laptop.

"Oi, kid. If you're that tired go to your bed."

It was the slightest amount of concern shown towards the emerald eyed boy, barely noticeable. Eren's eyes fluttered open as he lifted his head, making a squeaking sound from being caught off guard.

"Huh? Oh."

Eren looked around at his surroundings and realized he had fallen asleep. He groggily stood up, walked a few feet, and quite literally collapsed onto his bed. Levi looked at Eren's laptop and saw two words typed in a document. "That's correct." And that concluded the second encounter.

From that point on they had very few encounters and had spoken about three times. There was one that stood out among all other's, it was about the fourth time Levi had found his roommate sleeping at his laptop and this time he didn't have the energy to wake the other. However, another thing was different; Eren's laptop did not have a word document open, instead a chat was open.

Levi threw away his common sense a while ago, so it was no surprise that he decided to read Eren's conversation. The first thing he noticed was that it was with someone named Armin. The second thing he noticed that this Armin kid was talking about people Eren would make a "cute couple" with. The final and most shocking thing he noticed was that all the people listed were male. This wasn't really an encounter per say, but it was an experience for Levi.

And those were all the moments leading up to the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Eren's day to clean the dorm. He was going through and organizing his own belongings when he noticed a box of his sitting on a higher shelf, something Levi would probably be unable to reach.

Eren pulled the box down and it's contents spilled all over him. Red yarn entangling his entire body. The more he tried to untangle it, the more it got tangled. It got so bad to the point that when Levi came back for the night, the dorm still wasn't clean and Eren was still struggling with the yarn.

"What the actual Hell? Eren. You're and idiot. Tell me exactly how you got stuck in yarn?" Levi had a short temper and being greeted by the mess that was Eren did not help it.

Out of agitation from the yarn being everywhere, Levi decided to help Eren. That didn't go too well. Levi soon became entangled in the yarn along with Eren. Levi grunted in frustration.

Eren sighed, "Well this is inconvenient."

Levi glared at him and angrily said, "That's correct."

At the sound of those to words and how expressive they were to Levi's personality, Eren physically stiffened. Levi seemed to fail to notice this though, as he said nothing and found a pair of scissors. He began cutting at the yarn getting increasingly closer to Eren. The uncomfortable shifter of the younger boy caused Levi to look up at him.

Their eyes made contact with each other and they stared into the depths of their eyes for a long period of time, very slowly and almost unnoticeably getting closer.

Green. The color of emeralds, almost mimicking the effect of the gemstone as they sparkled with every emotion flowing through them. Confusion, curiosity, confliction, and lust.

Gray. The color of stormy clouds, the color of ash. There was no emotion flowing throughout them, it seemed as if the entire world was locked out. A fitting color for the personality of the person they belonged to.

The eye contact continued even as their lips met passionately. Eren's body seemed to move on it's own as he was suddenly on Levi's lap, running his hands down his chest as the kiss deepened. Levi, fully aware of what he was doing, grasped Eren's butt and pulled him closer. He didn't want to let go of this moment, never let it leave him.

The actions continued for a long while, eventually ending with Levi giving Eren hickeys. Levi gently pushed a dazed Eren off of him and slowly got up, starting to pick up the mess from when he walked in.

The silence continued for hours as Eren sat on the ground lost in thoughts. Levi had been long done with the cleanup and was currently laying on his bed reading.

It would be a half an hour more before Eren finally spoke.

"That... That just happened?"

Levi looked up from his book just long enough to reply, "That's correct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit shorter, explaining the significance of the statement "That's correct." and why/how it phased Eren to the extent it did


	3. Chapter 3

It was long past time to be sleeping if Eren wanted to be up in time to make it to class. The dorm was silent, Levi was sleeping, and memories from earlier replayed in his head. Yet all he could focus on were two words, "That's correct."

That's correct, two simple words yet they held such deep meaning. From the mouth they were said, they conveyed everything that needed to be said. They showed that no unnecessary interactions were to be made. No unnecessary words to be said. They showed how Eren stood no chance, at least they did at first.

The night he'd fallen asleep at his laptop for the first time. "That's correct." written on the page. The paper was to write about two words that were simplistic yet conveyed many things. He wrote about how that was the first time he'd heard Levi's voice. How the beauty of it shocked him. How he could no longer hear those two words without thinking of him. The meaning was becoming deeper. Those two words showed Eren's feeling along with them now. They said everything that needed to be said, yet the gained an even deeper meaning.

The night of the incident. The feel of his hands on his body, his lips on his lips. The skin touching skin. The feel of the moment, the emotions in the air, the thoughts going through his head. The that's correct at the end. Those words confirmed that moment had happened. They showed that Levi acknowledged it. They meant it could happen again. And that's all the validation he needed. But what if those words were to lose their personal meaning.

Two words. Two words that could bring you to the brink of disaster, that could put you on cloud nine, or could mean nothing. Two words that changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since the incident and Eren cannot stop thinking about the feeling of Levi touching him. They haven't done anything since, and Eren feels like he's been cast aside, thrown away. It's crushing him inside, ripping at his heart, tearing him apart piece by piece. He needs validation, desperately needs validation.

Eren has cried himself to sleep every night since he realized Levi had cast him aside. He spent more time sulking in the dorm than going to class. Very few times did he confide in someone else about his feelings, Armin understood the situation yet had no advice to help.

Eren, stuck in the hole he was in was desperate for a way out. The words kept resonating throughout his mind; "That's Correct."

Two words had such an impact on him, two words and of course the feeling of Levi's lips on his. The agony of not knowing how Levi felt. The regret of letting all of his feeling shine through, leaving himself vulnerable.

It was eating away at him from the inside, Eren had to confront Levi. Frantically searching for his jacket and shoes, Eren ran around the dorm room attempting to gather his things to leave.

Running. Running down the hallway. Running to the common room. Sprinting to the coffee shop Levi's friend said he was at. Freezing in the doorway seeing Levi look so happy with someone.

Eren's mind was even more chaotic now than ever. What was Levi doing with this girl? Why did he look so happy? How could she make him this happy but I can't? These thoughts invaded his mind as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Eren finally regained control over his legs, he was finally able to walk over to Levi.

Tears already threatening his eyes, Eren looked at Levi and interrupted his in depth conversation with the girl, "Levi we need to talk, I can't take this anymore!" His voice cracking as he said Levi's name.

"Eren what is so important that you need to talk now?"

"It's eating away at me, that night, I can't take the pain I can't go without knowing anymore and you know exactly what I mean by that." Eren was frustrated, trying to get his point across without directly saying anything in the presence of the stranger.

Levi sighed, "This is so damn stupid. Okay, if you need to know I felt nothing. It was a shitty stupid decision that meant nothing to me. Happy?"

Crack  
Crack  
Crack  
Shatter  
Pain  
Tears

"That... That really meant... Nothing to you?" Tears were streaming down his face, dripping off of his cheeks. Inside he was a wreck, outside he was less of a wreck.

"That's correct."

Those two words went from holding so much hope and happiness to causing all of the pain in Eren's current life.

His hope was gone, his happiness out the window. And as he ran away sobbing, he never got to see the look of regret on Levi's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Letting him leave was the most painful thing Levi ever put himself through. Looking at the tears running down Eren's face put him through agony. Yet it was the only way to not feel the pain of being with him. It was nothing compared to what pain could be caused.

But Levi still loved him, felt as if they were meant to be together. And that love is what propelled him to leave the coffee shop and chase after Eren.

Eren wasn't that far, he couldn't run that fast while crying. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he whipped his body around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"No. I'm not letting you toy with me." Eren said shakily before Levi got a chance to say anything.

He took in a deep breath, knowing that it was going to be even harder to say this now that Eren so bluntly denied him.

"Eren listen, I'm sorry. I apologize with every ounce of my being. It's just, I'm scared okay? I'm scared of losing you like I've lost everyone I've ever loved. I can't deal with the fear of that pain again. Eren, I... Let's do that again sometime okay?"

And then he walked away, back into the coffee shop leaving Eren standing there in complete and total shock.

He doesn't hate me? He was just... Scared? He wants to be together again?

Eren walked back to his and Levi's dorm in a daze. He couldn't believe what just happened. One second Levi said he never wanted to be with him and the next he admitted he was scared of being with him.

Later that night Levi came back into the dorm and Eren was still sitting on his bed in a daze. And that's exactly why he screamed in surprise when he felt Levi sit next to him and put his hand on his thigh.

"You okay?" Levi seemed to actually express a feeling of concern on his face.

Eren looked towards him.

"Honestly? No. I never have been."

"Well we can change that. Come on we're going out." Levi stood up holding his hand out for the other.

The feeling Levi's hand in his was the most wonderful thing Eren could imagine. He walked with Levi in silence for what felt like hours, but was more like 10 minutes. It was when Levi stopped and turned to face Eren did he notice they had arrived at the park.

Eren gave Levi a questioning glance, "Why the park?"

"It's so peaceful and calming. You can get lost deep in thought or just sit peacefully thinking of nothing. It's my favorite place to go when I have nothing to do."

Eren did not question Levi anymore, instead he sat in the grass with Levi coming down right next to him. It was then that Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder and sighed.

"This really is nice."

Of course what Levi said next did not phase Eren as he had been hearing those two words since he met the other.

"That's correct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, the "That's correct." thing is so stupid I wrote these at like 3AM


	6. Chapter 6

The park date, if that's what it could be called, ended in Eren falling asleep on Levi's shoulder and having to be carried home. Over the next couple of days the two barely saw each other, when they did one of the two was sleeping. Most of the days were spent with Eren bored in the dorm room, seeing as he had less classes than Levi.

Then came that one moment they both needed. One of Levi's classes for the day had been canceled during the time Eren had no classes. Eren greeted Levi with a gigantic smile on his face and a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much more than you think."

Levi, smirking, replied with happy undertones in his voice, "Are you sure about that? Because from the pressure you're putting on my ribs one can assume you missed me more than anything."

Softly pushing Eren off of him, Levi continued "Anyways I missed you a lot too babe. Wanna watch a movie?"

They didn't watch the movie much, if fact most of it was spent with them looking into each other's eyes while smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. The two roommates had also been cuddling and kissing, yet all that really mattered was the genuine love and affection they were showing towards each other. You could take one look at them and know that the facial expressions the two held were wholesome and pure, they really loved each other with all their hearts and they both knew it. They both knew it yet they were also scared to admit it, because what if they admitted the feelings and they just disappeared? What if the other didn't feel the same?

But they did feel the same. And that is exactly what would be their downfall.


	7. Chapter 7 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally copy and pasting all of my author's notes from other websites for the end notes on these

Over the following weeks Eren and Levi had somehow managed to grow closer together. All of their friends approved of the relationship between the two, yet they also warned them that spending too much time together would be unhealthy. But they lived together so not seeing each other at some point was nearly impossible even if they chose to not be all cuddly. So, in blatant disregard to their friends' words, Eren and Levi spent as much time together as they could. They went on dates whenever they both had free time, spent their nights in the same bed cuddling, studied together, and did their coursework together. Eren would pick Levi up from work and vice versa, they were like any married couple but without the arguing. It was a picture-perfect relationship and almost nothing could ruin it. Not even the end of the term coming up when they'd have to both part and go back home to their families for break.

They were both dreading that time coming, yes, but they knew they's see each other again when the next term rolled around and they could always video chat and visit each other even if they were a few states apart. The two just felt like they were meant to be together in every life they could ever live and that they'd always find the other. Eren has expressed this to Levi multiple times with his upfront belief of the afterlife and reincarnation, Levi always managed to chuckle and agree with him because what else could explain their fascination with the other and extreme amount of affection? Nothing in the world, other than the fact they were dependent of each other but that's besides the point.

They were in love and it couldn't be changed. Over the end of term break, Eren and Levi videochatted daily- even falling asleep on the calls. Eren still made time to spend with his friends and obviously he still had to work, but when he was alone he'd talk to Levi. It had gotten to the point where it made his mother happy that he found someone but annoyed that he would spend hours and hours on the computer or phone talking to him. Even his friends were getting a bit tired of it, and he barely even talked to Levi while they were hanging out. 

Towards the end of break, Eren and Levi decided to see each other in person again. Levi flew out to where Eren lived, since it was only a few hours from the college, and spent the rest of break there. When Eren had first went to pick up Levi from the airport, the moment their eyes met, they both dropped everything (quite literally) and ran into the other's arms. When they got home Eren's mother was no longer annoyed with Eren's fascination because she could see how much the other cared for him and vice versa. She knew they would never hurt each other, but somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what would happen if they had no way of contacting or seeing each other at a point in time. They had the kind of love that bonded two souls into one, and if the other were to ever be hurt or die the other one would be left half empty. But that was a worry that would come into significance at some other point in the future, all that mattered was right here and right now where they were safe and with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this is the end and I will not be posting an epilogue unless there is a popular demand for one and there definitely won't be a sequel. Writing this story was a wild ride of me second guessing and rewriting it many times but I'm finally happy with the outcome, even if I don't really ship it anymore. I'm glad those of you who stuck around did, and I'm excited for those of you who will come along and enjoy the story sometime in the future. I fell that as this story came to mature over the past two years, so did I. Learning different perspectives of writing and different ways to phrase sentences definitely helped with this story over time and hey, if anyone wants to stick around for more fan fictions and original stories, I have a few posted to my profile at the moment. Again thank you to all of my readers, I wouldn't be here without you


End file.
